Undetermined
by AngelicVampires
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Intoxication and it's Jadyn's story.


_**AN:ITALICS MEAN A FLASHBACK**_

**Memories**

_My brother had been talking about him for weeks. I couldn't wait to meet him. I had wondered what he would look like. My best friend, Brenwen, had told me that he was the most handsome young gentleman in history. I was so nervous just to finally meet him. We had only moved here a few years ago and my father never let me go into town or out of the area of the forest we lived in. He said that he didn't want me to meet the one guy who would hurt me. My brother had been acting strange for a few weeks now. Before I had a chance to think about it further, someone had knocked. I went to the door and answered it. There was a boy there, he was very cute and I had never seen him before. His black hair look so soft. before I could control myself I reached out to touch it. As I felt his hair he pulled my hand out of it. He looked like he was fuming. Suddenly his lips were on mine. They were so soft but, I didn't know who this was. Whoever he was he, hated me. I could tell it wasn't me he wanted to kiss like that. I was so wrapped up in his kiss that I hadn't heard my father until he spoke._

_"Ah, you must be Jacob Black."_

_"Yes, sir. I am."_

_"My son tells me that you want to date my daughter, my little girl."_

_"No, sir. I don't. Your son seems convinced that I should date her, sir."_

_"Why not? My son, John, has told her all about you, except for your true nature. She has developed an interest in you. Sam Uley has told me about your obessession and let me tell you this. You need to just forget about it. Just give my little girl a chance.I hope you know what will happen if __you hurt my little girl. Not only will I be out for your blood and soul but she will unleash her powers on you."_

_"I understand this sir." I could tell he wasn't even listening. He was watching me the whole time. Man, was he hot! Why doesn't he want to date me? I am very beautiful, I could make myself the most beautful girl ever with my special ability. If I did that he wouldn't be able to resist me. If I did that I wouldn't know his true feelings about me. I couldn't stand knowing that he would be interested in me because of my looks. If he would like me it would be because of ME not my looks. Even if he never loved me it would be okay. I walked up to him I went to hug him but he pushed me away. As I stumbled back sparks shot out of my hands._

_"I'm so sorry about that, Jacob Black. I didn't mean to do that. It's not something most people know about me. I-I'm so sorry." I wasn't really that sorry so much as humiliated that it happened to a hot guy that might become mine._

_"It's fine." I could hear the cold anger in his voice. I got so frustrated. What right did he have to lie to me? Didn't he like me? Or at least trust me? John had told me that Jacob like me, guess he was wrong. _

_Now I felt like an idiot. "What do you need here?" _

_"I need to talk to you."_

_"Why? It's obvious that you don't like me, so why would you come talk to me?"_

_"I need your help."_

_"With what?" Rather than answering he just pulled me out the door and kissed me. He was a great kisser and so warm. His lips were so soft, I couldn't believe he was kissing me. I had expected it to be rough, but it was comforting instead. The kiss was deep and possesive. _

That had happened about six months ago. Since then I had gotten a whole new family. I had also realized that I had never loved Jacob Black. I had only loved the idea of the man that John had told me about. As I opened the door to get the newspaper I saw a flash of something. I knew that it was a person. I was going to run after them but I wasn't sure if I should so I turned to go back inside. When I had started walking back to our house in the countryside of Austria I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there a man stood. he had pitch black hair. His voice was like thunder.

"My name is Dante. Are you Jayden? I have been searching for you for so long." I was so shocked and angry that he would search for me. In my anger I morphed into what I thought would be threatening. I tried to run but this 'Dante' is just as strong as a vampire, which made him stronger than me. I knew that he was no vampire because he smelled like a werecat. He looked like a guy and had cat ears. They were little folds. I thought he was going to kill me. Then I saw his tail. He looked like a scottish fold mixed with a bit of tabby. His tail was longer than most cats. I saw his tail swishing back and forth and I was tempted to grab it and wrap around the two of us.

"Why do you care so much about me?" I admit I was curious. I loved the way this guy looked. I unconsciously copied his look.

"I care because my mother, Catarina, was best friends with your mother. My mother is a shapeshifter but my father comes from a family of werecats. We are like the wolf pack in your family. Anyways, back to the story of Catarina and your mother, Jackolyn. Your mother got killed by a group of radicals trying to defend my mother and I. Thankfully, your mother had taken you to Jason before she found out that the Rebel Shifters were after her. She told me to look after you. I hadn't known what you looked like or smelled. I found your Pack and I had to convince Jason that my parents are Catarina and Julius. He believed me and I hope you do too." I was about to tell him that I believed him when my idiot brothers Emmett and Jasper pulled me away from Dante. I was so furious that I tried to punch them. It felt like punching a tree or something.

"What do you two jackasses think you are doing?"

"We are only protecting you. You never know who could come here to hurt you."

"Dante, how did you find me here?"

"Tracked your scent from La Push/Forks."

"See you donkey's behinds he meant no harm. Trust me or I will tell Esme what you did to Edward's surprise for Bella to make up for the pain when she was changed." What had happened was that Jasper and Emmett Had been tossing the baseball back and forth when the ball went through the windshield of Bella's Patriot Blue Pearl Dodge Ram 1500 Laramie. Edward hadn't even showed it to Bella. He was bringing her out.

"Fine, we will leave him alone but if he makes one sign of harm to you he's dead meat."

"Okay." I knew that would be as close as I could get. I wasn't used to having brothers quite yet, even after six months of living with them.


End file.
